Text Messages
by Utterly Mootastic
Summary: Mysterious texts lead Zoey into something deep and odd. And pretty weird too.
1. Chapter 1

The beach was a relaxing place, especially on the sunny and bright day. The sun shone upon Zoey and Mike, who walked hand in hand towards the sandy shore. Zoey had ended Total Drama, with the money she won she had improved her life. She had moved nearer to Mike, and the two still hung out regularly. Mike pulled Zoey closer to the beach.

Zoey didn't like the beach. While Mike saw it as a second home or something, Zoey felt nervous. It was crowded and Zoey prefered to be in smaller groups. She loved hanging out with Mike at home or some other place where little people were there to shout in the background.

Mike lay down the towel, dropped the bag and sat down. Zoey plumped down next to Mike, her arms crossed.

"Well, here we are." Mike said, rummaging in the bag.

"Pass me my book?" Zoey asked, her eyes staring at Mike.

"_Oh, _not coming out again?" Mike laughed, grabbing the book out the bag and softly throwing it to Zoey.

"Hey, I don't even have my swimsuit. You know I don't like this." Zoey shrugged.

"I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to do." Mike smiled.

Zoey smiled back at Mike and nodded.

"Well, apart from put sunscreen on my back. I'm still going in the water." Mike stuck his tongue out at Zoey, before taking off his shirt.

* * *

Zoey watched Mike swim away, she checked her phone.

**_1 new text message FROM unknown_**

_you ever feel like somebody is watching you - U_

Zoey was confused, she dropped her book onto the sand.

_um... who is this?_

Zoey replied, her eyebrow rose.

**_1 new text message FROM unknown_**

_you are wearing some worn out red sneakers, yellow socks, khaki jeans, red shirt and some pink underwear - U_

Zoey looked at her red sneakers, she pulled up her khaki jeans to see her sock color, quickly pulled out her shirt and glanced.

How did this guy know the color of her bra? Not even Mike knew that. She scrached her arm, before shakily typing a response.

_wtf_

Zoey looked around the beach, for somebody with a phone. It was fruitless, nearly everybody had a phone.

**_1 new text message FROM unknown_**

_do you want to die? i am helping you zoey, you are in danger. STAND UP. -U_

Zoey slowly stood up. She checked her phone.

**_1 new text message FROM unknown_**

_look behind you, see the man with the glasses? he has a gun. he will shoot you if you do not follow my orders. - U_

Zoey spun around, she nervously turned. A man stood there, with a suit. Zoey saw no gun, but she was convinced he had one. The man had dark glasses on, so dark Zoey was amazed he could see. Or could he?

**_1 new text message FROM unknown_**

_take off your shoes and socks, carry them towards the nearest bin, i will message you then - U_

Zoey shakily untied her shoe laces, she slipped off her shoe one by one. She pulled off her socks, then put them inside the trainers. She made small steps towards the bin near the street meeting the beach. Her feet hurt, as she stood on the hot stone moving to the bin.

She dropped them in.

**_1 new text message FROM unknown_**

_alrighty, you're nearly home free. but here comes the dangerous part, walk over to the ice cream parlour and watch the man with the glasses- U_

Zoey stepped across the ground, sweaty and shaky. Her face represented fear at that moment, and she wanted to scream.

She sat down on the chair outside the parlor. She looked at the man. The man with the dark glasses stared at her, he moved towards her.

Fuck this - her mind screamed. Zoey was about to move.

**_1 new text message FROM unknown_**

_STOP. IF YOU MOVE YOU WILL DIE.- U_

The man stood by the bin where the shoes were deposited. Zoey breathed slowly. The man took out his gun, and pointed it at her head. The man smiled, nobody had noticed his weapon.

Zoey closed her eyes.

**BAM**

Zoey opened her eyes.

People were screaming, the bin had exploded. The man being the only one near it, was the only one hurt, people stood around him in a big circle

**_1 new text message FROM unknown_**

_right, um here comes the awkward part.- U_

Zoey rose her eyebrow.

**_1 new text message FROM unknown_**

_take the glasses and gun- U_

Zoey wandered over to the dying man, she stared at the crowd that was forming. She was worried, but whatever these texts were they meant something.

She pushed through the circle of people, snatched the gun and put on the glasses, holstering the gun in her pocket. People stared at her as she strode off.

**_1 new text message FROM unknown_**

_right gj, now move into the brick building and continue up the stairs- U_

Zoey was unsure, but she moved into the tall building and stepped up the stairs. The stairs hurt her feet, but her whole body was hurting at this point. She came to a hallway. The hallway's walls were bright brick red and the floor was a mustard colored carpet. Zoey moved over to the only notable object. A small hole in the wall, which she could see led to another room.

**_1 new text message FROM unknown_**

_alright, as i said; awkward part. we need to bug your shit, so... yea... your clothes- U_

_"_Fuck this. And fuck you. If you can hear me." Zoey angrily shouted, she moved towards the stairway.

She looked at the staircase; a iron wall had come blocking it off.

**_1 new text message FROM unknown_**

_if you could put everything in that hole this week, it'd be cool. we did just save your life - U_

"This is fucking nuts." Zoey freaked out, mumbling as she hit her head against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey started unbuttoning her jeans reluctently, she pulled them down before pushing them through the hole. She groaned before lifting up her shirt and tossed it in the hole. She stood there, wearing only her pink bra and panties.

**_1 new text message FROM unknown_**

_all of it - U_

"Fucking hell." Zoey removed the articles quickly and stood in the middle of the hallway, completely naked.

**_1 new text message FROM unknown_**

_phone too - U_

With a groan, she threw the phone down the hole. She felt cold as the air met her naked skin, her feet started to hurt. She used her arms to cover herself, she stood there for around ten seconds, before the floor shook.

Zoey fell down and hit the floor, the floor that was slowly rising. As the floor moved up, Zoey looked as the roof got closer. She pushed against the roof, but it kept moving closer. The roof touched Zoey's nose. She could feel her whole body being squashed and she closed her eyes. Suddenly the pressure stopped being applied.

She opened her eyes. She saw two men at a desk, staring right at her.

The room was lit, the two men sitting at the desk sat opposite her, the hallway had been an elevator.

Both the men looked nearly identical, wearing suits and both had the same haircut. While the one on the left had a narrower face, the other looked skinnier.

Zoey was so distracted she then remembered her state, she quickly moved her arms to cover her privates. The room was incredibly cold and lacked any warmth, she shivered as the two men examined her.

"Hello." One of the men spoke, he had a tough American accent and sounded strong.

"Can I get some clothes please?" Zoey squeaked, her cheeks becoming redder.

"They are being worked on, we want to explain what is happening." The man said.

"Well screw you guys! What the hell is happening?" Zoey angrily questioned.

"We're a secret part of the goverment, one that deals with cases like yours." The man stated.

Zoey imagined she wasn't naked for a second and took a deep breath.

"Alright, you won the money from TD. That's why you're a target." The man harshly spoke.

"Well... okay." Zoey said.

"Men are hunting you for your money. We can stop them, but with your help." The man thumped his hands down on the table.

Zoey rose her eyebrow, and stared at the man. Her arms were still glued to her parts.

"What do you want me to do?" She questioned.

"I want you to capture the person that ordered your death."

"Why can't you do it?!" Zoey exclaimed, wanting to wave her hands in exclamation.

"We _are _doing it, through you. However if you must know, you have something special; the ability to do it. We trust in you." The man smiled.

"I don't trust you." Zoey stated.

"We saved your life Zoey, you should trust us." The man said.

"What did you do?" She angrilly stated.

"The man was going to shoot you, luckily we'd installed a bomb in your socks earlier. He got to the bin, we activated it." The man smirked at the cleverness of it.

"Fine, I'll get him. But right... first give me my clothes..." Zoey angrily stared.

"Alright Zoey, but we need to give you the mark." The man had an anxious look on his face, "just stay still, it'll kinda hurt."

Zoey suddenly felt a searing pain in her butt, she jumped on the spot as the pain became nearly unbearable. She fell to the ground and looked back.

"Did you just cattle-prod me?!" She screamed.

"Yes. Take your clothes, I'll text you what to do." The man stated, as the floor started to lower again.

Zoey stood naked, she stared at the wall. Her hands lying at her side, she moved down. The floor came to a rest. The wall opened, a boy stood there with a grin on his face, he looked sixteen. He threw some glasses and her clothes on the ground.

The wall closed, and Zoey immediately tried to put them on quickly, the floor started to move. She was putting on her trousers when the back wall started pushing in, moving her to the front wall. The front wall suddenly rose up, as she saw a bright light. She was pushed out of the building and onto the street. She then realized she was getting glances from the many people walking around the street. She then realized her trousers were around her legs. Blushing she pulled them up. She checked her trouser pocket. Her phone vibrated.

**_1 new text message FROM boss_**

_alright zoey, you're gonna have to go to 25 lion street, ill msg you when there - U_

Zoey was fed up. Her butt was burning, her feet hurt from walking barefoot and people were trying to kill her for money.

"Alright, Lion Street's pretty close." Zoey groaned, moving away.


End file.
